


125 Other Ways to Say Thank You - February+March

by 27twinsister



Series: Collection Books [11]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Cats, Children, Conventions, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff, Food, Gen, Gift Giving, Headcanon, High School, LGBT Headcanon, One Shot Collection, Talking, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Short oneshots related to saying thank you and expressing appreciation.This book was updated from February 1-March 5, 2021.
Relationships: Alain & Tenkuuji Takeru, Alata & Captain Marvelous, Ankh & Hino Eiji, Asaka Keiichirou & Yano Kairi, Atsuta Juuru & Imizu Tametomo, Date Kenta & Namiki Shun, Fueki Koyomi & Souma Haruto, Fuwa Isamu & Naki, Hanaya Taiga & Saiba Nico, Hidari Shoutarou & Narumi Akiko, Hidari Shoutarou & Philip, Imamura Miku & Jougasaki Chisato, Melto & Oto (Ryusoulger), Ozu Urara & Ozu Tsubasa, Shindou Rintarou & Sudou Mei
Series: Collection Books [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769551
Kudos: 11





	1. Kaito & Kikainoids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written before the show premiere, so this is really just a guess lol.

Kaito knew that the others were...not used to humans. Humans didn’t really exist in their world, so he was basically a fantasy animal to them.  
Which was both a good and bad thing.  
The good thing was, they were trying to support him.  
The bad part being, they didn’t really know how to do that.  
But Gaon made him food, Zyuran helped him train, and Vroon and Magine helped him study (by asking various questions) and they all fought with Kaito as the Zenkaigers.  
“Thanks for being in my corner, guys.”  
Kaito appreciated them.


	2. Kotaro & Kyurangers

It was hard to get all the Kyurangers in the same place at the same time, since there was so many of them living all throughout the universe.  
Kotaro was really glad when he could get everyone to come to Earth. He liked his home planet, only occasionally leaving it to go to other planets.  
“Thanks for making the time for this gathering. I like hanging out with all of you,” he said.  
Gatherings with all of them were rare, so Kotaro treasured them.


	3. Alata & Captain Marvelous

Alata and his team needed their powers to protect the Earth right now. It was pretty straightforward, but right now, the pirates had their powers and wouldn’t give them back. Because treasure.  
“I’ll give it back after, I promise,” Alata said. He wasn’t the type to steal (unlike Marvelous).  
“Hmm…” Marvelous held the Gosei Red key, not giving it up quite yet.  
Alata couldn’t wait, he needed this now, no matter how ‘showy’ the pirate wanted to be. The angel quickly reached out and snatched it before running away.  
“Hey you! Get back here!” Marvelous chased him.  
“I appreciate your flexibility,” Alata said after successfully transforming and officially getting the power back.


	4. Captain Marvelous & Kaito

Marvelous was always interested in meeting new Red Rangers. Even when they weren’t red, apparently. This team would be interesting when the Gokaigers inevitably got their powers as Ranger Keys.  
Sadly, Marvelous couldn’t take the keys right now for his team.  
What was arguably more interesting was when this not-red White Ranger used his gear and summoned Gokaiger weapons for everyone.  
_How-_  
Marvelous and the others quickly checked to make sure their weapons were still there. (They weren’t?)  
After the fight, the Gokaigers took their weapons back, and Marvelous approached the only human on the team.  
“Don’t steal people’s weapons. Especially not a pirate’s,” he explained, taking the small gear that the younger Ranger had used.  
“Okay- uh, I won’t use it again,” the White Ranger apologized.  
“Right. You won’t,” Marvelous agreed. This kid was smart. “I appreciate your understanding,” Marvelous said, taking the gear with him as he left.


	5. Melt & Oto

Melt thought that it was funny how Oto seemed to support him more than she supported her older brother. She was definitely biased and while Melt didn't reciprocate, he liked that she was nice to him.  
"Melt! I got you something," she said.  
She got him a book. That was always nice.  
"Do you like it?"  
"Of course! Your support and kindness are much appreciated."


	6. Misao & Yamato

Yamato was really nice to everyone, including Misao.  
Misao was grateful for that. He was always sure to thank Yamato, even when he said that wasn’t necessary.  
“Yamato, really, I am truly grateful for…”


	7. Luna & Kanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-canon. I'm just saying, the timelines match up pretty well.

Luna was really lucky.  
Well, she was unlucky because she ended up…in a different world? But she wasn’t dead, apparently. And she had Kanon and Makoto to keep her company. They weren’t from this world either, apparently.  
They weren’t sure how to get back, but Luna stayed with Kanon and her brother for a long time when they were stuck in the other dimension.  
“I can’t begin to thank you enough for being my best friend,” Luna said to Kanon.  
(Her only best friend.)


	8. Koh & Juuru

Koh was so thankful for Juuru. The magical artist had somehow, through drawing and the magic of kiramental (whatever that even is), had managed to get Tyramigo in front of him.  
Koh was so happy to see Tyramigo again, even if it was temporary.  
“Thanks so much!” Koh said, caught up in the moment and not listening when Juuru said that it was nothing (despite it being a miracle). “I’ll be sure to return the favour!”  
Juuru laughed, and Koh realized how weird that sounded.  
But he didn’t care. He was just glad to have his friend back.


	9. Eiji & Ankh

Ankh really didn’t deserve this.  
But it was his first popsicle in a long time, so why would he refuse?  
He recalled years ago when he had his first encounter with Eiji.  
He was glad Eiji spent all the time in between their last encounter and now thinking of him. Enough to find him again.  
“Thanks for putting your trust in me,” Eiji mentioned.  
“It’s fine, I knew you would bring me my ice candy,” Ankh replied.  
They both knew it wasn’t about that.


	10. Haruto & Yu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu's the owner of Donut Shop Hungry.

Haruto liked going to Hungry. There was always some cool (weird) donut that they begged him to try.  
And every time, his reply was the same.  
“Your gesture is very kind,” he assured Yu (the owner), who offered to give it to him for free. “I’ll have a plain sugar donut, please.”  
Plain sugar donuts were just the best.


	11. Kikainoids & Yatsude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yatsude is Kaito's grandma!  
> Quote changed slightly to fit the fic but shares the same sentiment.

It was…interesting with the robots around the café. Yatsude liked them and was glad that they were willing to help out at the café. She made sure they got treated like human employees and get breaks despite being robots. She was their boss, after all.  
Though they would disagree because to the kikainoids, she was more than their boss, she’s their friend.


	12. Juuru & Captain Marvelous

Juuru was so excited to fight alongside the Gokaigers, and even more excited to draw them. Even in the middle of a battle, he couldn’t help himself when he saw them Gokai Change into the Gekirangers. That team was the one that used Janspeak! And they looked awesome. The Red Ranger had nun-chucks.  
Juuru ended up getting in the way, but the Gokaigers managed to avoid him (except Marvelous, who purposely hit the sketchbook away and yelled at Juuru to pay attention).  
“Thanks for always looking out for the littler guys,” Juuru said after the battle, picking up his sketchbook.  
“I wouldn’t have to if you looked out for yourself,” the pirate mumbled. “Also, always? You’ve never met me before.”  
“But you’re the space pirates everyone talks about. Of course I’ve heard of you!”  
Of course Marvelous knew that, but it was good to hear.  
“You first came to Earth like ten years ago!” Juuru continued.  
Marvelous suddenly felt really old.


	13. Marvelous & Gokaigers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly changed the quote because there's no way Marvelous would say it out loud. Can be connected to the prior chapter of you want.

“So…did anyone else realize that it’s been 10 years since we first arrived on Earth? I’m surprised Gai didn’t mention it,” Marvelous mentioned once the team got back to the Gokai Galleon.  
“It is! That’s today! I-I was going to mention it, but then-“  
“Well most of the day is gone now,” Marvelous cut the fanboy off. “But since we’re on Earth, we can go out for something to eat.”  
They went out for curry at the same location that they had gone to when they first arrived on Earth ten years ago.  
Marvelous couldn’t be more thankful that he was here.


	14. Koyomi & Haruto

Koyomi was thankful that Haruto took care of her. She tried to repay him by helping him in his fight against the Phantoms or just doing everyday chores and things so he didn’t have to.  
She didn’t want to say it. She didn’t really have to, either. Haruto knew what she wanted to say:  
“Please accept my deepest gratitude.”


	15. Keiichiro & Kairi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was originally planned as “Patrangers & Lupinrangers” but only these two appeared. They’re transformed.

As much as he didn’t like the thieves, Keiichiro had to admit that it was...useful to have more people trying to defeat the ganglers. He wondered who they were.  
After his first time sharing a cockpit with LupinRed, while he still could, he turned to the other Red Ranger.  
“Thank you for your assistance with keeping the city safe,” he said.  
LupinRed was silent for a moment.  
“...you’re welcome.”


	16. Mick & Haruna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick, the cat from W. Haruna, Terui and Akiko’s kid, also from W (post-canon).

Mick was very...careful with the small human. He didn’t live with her, but when he saw her, the child often wanted to play and talk to him.  
Mick let her pet him and talk to him. She was good at petting.  
He didn’t really know how to communicate to her, though she thought it was adorable when he meowed.  
He meowed at her sometimes to thank her for her attention to...well, him.


	17. Tsubasa & Urara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring my headcanons of Tsubasa (genderless aromantic asexual).

Middle children needed to stick together.  
Well, Houka was also a middle child, but she was more social than her introverted siblings.  
So Urara and Tsubasa needed to stick together. They had a sort of trust in each other that came from being the quiet middle children of a big family.  
So when Tsubasa came out to Urara, he was confident she wouldn't tell anyone. The siblings trusted each other.  
It didn't come up much. But Tsubasa knew that Urara used neutral terms when talking about her sibling Tsubasa, who was not her brother or sister. He liked her effort, even when nobody else used neutral terms.  
He was sure she wouldn't tell anyone, definitely not without his permission.  
He told her sometimes (privately, quietly):  
"Your support is really appreciated."


	18. Nada & Master Black

Nada was not picked to be Ryusoul Black.  
He understood that. He didn't really mind...he was glad he had trained with a Master anyway. It was good experience. And plenty of other people had not been picked. The Masters could only pick one person each.  
It wasn't anything personal.  
"Thank you for your kind consideration," he said.  
He was too strong to be a Ryusoulger. That was all.


	19. Mabushiina & Kiramagers

Mabushiina was glad she had the Kiramagers. They were her friends, and they helped and protected her. She was proud of them.  
"I'd like to express my most sincere appreciation to you," she said once Yodon was defeated. "For being my friend."  
The Kiramagers were going back to their normal lives. She would be busy as the Queen of Crystalia.  
She was thankful the Kiramagers taught her how to shine.


	20. Kaito & Tsukasa

Kaito was amazed that there was someone else suddenly protecting this world.  
"Wow," he watched as the pink hero defeated the monster. "Who are you?"  
"I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider."  
"Kamen Rider?" Kaito repeated. He wasn't sure what that was. "Well, thank you for taking the trouble to help-"  
"I wasn't helping you. I was acting accordingly for my purpose in this world."  
"But in doing that, you helped me. Because you defeated the monster," Kaito explained.  
The pink hero scoffed.


	21. Terui & Haruna

Terui Ryuu's daughter was the most important person to him. (Besides his wife.) His daughter was so precious to him.  
Because she was little, Haruna often made him pictures and crafts. And every time she gave him something, he made it a big deal.  
"It is an honour to accept this from you."


	22. Rintaro & Mei

Rintaro was exhausted after a long day of fighting.  
So he was delighted when Mei came in with his favourite food: chocolate eclairs.  
"Miss Mei! Are those for me?"  
"Do you want one?" Mei asked. Rintaro nodded, and Mei gestured for him to take one from the box.  
"Words cannot express how grateful I am for your gift, Miss Mei!"


	23. Shotaro & Haruna

Shotaro never meant to get Haruna involved in solving mysteries.  
But she was really curious about it, so he let her get involved in looking for lost pets when she was...still very young. But, old enough!  
Haruna was also quite observant, and did help on cases.  
"Doggy! Is that it?" she pointed at the dog.  
"That looks like it...stay," Shotaro said, both to the small animal and the small human.  
She ended up being correct, and Haruna was quite proud of herself.  
"Your help was invaluable. That means it's very useful," Shotaro explained upon seeing the child's confusion from the big word.  
"Yay! Can we keep this one?"  
"No, the owner is..."


	24. Eiji & Gentaro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last ten prompts are actions, not dialogue.  
> Prompt: Send them a gift card by snail mail.

Eiji didn't usually buy gift cards, and especially not for himself. He didn't need them.  
But sometimes when a holiday or someone's birthday was coming up, he thought about it. Usually he entered a bunch of giveaways on social media ~~using Ankh's old phone~~ , and if he won (which happened sometimes) he would send the reward to Gentaro's address. It was often a gift card or small item. Usually Gentaro didn't take the items to school.  
But when he got things like an Among Us plushie, well, he had to show it off, at school and by texting Eiji some pictures.  
G: UCHU KITAAAAA


	25. Shun & Kenta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Show up at their door unexpectedly with drinks and some food and just hang out.

Kenta said he wasn't feeling well, and went home in the morning.  
After school, Shun took the work Kenta had missed and went to Kenta's house. He also brought some yakiniku so Kenta wouldn't be mad at him bringing homework.  
"How are you?" Shun asked as Kenta let him in.  
"Fine. Is that yakiniku?" Kenta asked, immediately wanting the food.  
"Yeah. I also brought the work you missed, I'll let you copy my notes-"  
"Hey, wanna play video games?" Kenta wasn't paying attention.  
"Were you really sick this morning?"  
"My stomach hurt a lot. I had a snack at like one in the morning, it was delicious."  
Shun had to laugh.  
Kenta was...Kenta. He would be fine.  
"Sure yeah, what game do you wanna play?"


	26. Chisato & Miku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Send them a CD with 10 songs about being thankful.

Computers were amazing. Chisato liked learning about how this new technology worked and using her new skills.  
She made things for Miku, who always appreciated the gift (even if it turned out bad). She selected the songs and pictures she wanted carefully, and made sure to listen to the CD before giving it to her to make sure it sounded good.  
Chisato put the CD in an envelope, deciding to send it to Miku. It would be a surprise.  
Miku would love it.


	27. Alain & Takeru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Buy them coffee or dinner.

Alain wanted to buy something for Takeru. But he wasn't really sure what to get. Takoyaki? Alain would like that, of course, but would Takeru? Takeru liked pretty much any food. So this would be fine.  
Now Takeru wouldn't be [as] mad when he found out Alain broke the microwave.  
Takoyaki would be a good dinner.


	28. Taiga & Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Take them to a baseball game, museum, beach, or wherever it is they like to go." I picked a comic convention, and also set it pre-covid.

Taiga knew Nico was planning on going to the convention anyway. She had been saving money for a ticket and to buy stuff at the convention for two months now.  
So he bought two tickets: one for himself ~~(because he wanted to go too)~~ and one for her.  
"Weekend passes! Really?!" the teenager asked, shocked by the surprise.  
"Yeah. Unless you don't want to g-"  
"I do!"  
"Good. Though anything you want to buy will be with your own money that you're saving up. Got it?"  
"Yeah!" Nico smiled, realizing how much more money she would have now that she wouldn't have to buy a ticket separately.


	29. Naki & Fuwa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Be there for them when they need you.  
> This is set while Naki is in Fuwa's body, but he is aware of them.

Fuwa couldn't sleep. He was tired, but had a lot on his mind.  
'Do you need to talk about it?' Naki asked.  
"N...maybe," Fuwa sighed. "That would be nice..."  
'I'm listening.'


	30. Tametomo & Juuru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Get them a thoughtful gift.

Tametomo always meant to get Juuru some more markers. He didn't need new ones necessarily, but Juuru could always use more colours.  
"Ah!" Juuru smiled when Tametomo revealed the markers. "Hirameking!!!"  
He immediately started drawing a picture for Tametomo.


	31. Shotaro & Akiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Share an email or video that reminds you of them.

Shotaro was looking at useless articles on the internet when he saw a post about someone who was supposed to send an email that said 'I am afraid we will have to postpone our meeting' and accidentally just sent 'I am afraid'.  
"This is something you would do," Shotaro told Akiko.  
"No! It's what you would do! You barely remember your email password!"  
"But I remember it..."  
"What's that supposed to mean!"


	32. Goseigers & Gokaigers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Invite them over for a dinner and movie night.

The Gokaigers weren't always on Earth. But when they were, the Goseigers somehow always knew. (Probably because a giant pirate ship doesn't appear every day.)  
And when they knew, the Goseigers invited the Gokaigers to come over for dinner and a movie. They knew the pirates couldn't resist Earth food, and even preferred cheap stuff instead of something fancy.  
The movie was sometimes at home, but was usually at a movie theatre watching something the Goseigers wanted to see and the Gokaigers had never heard of.  
After the movie, it was usually evening or nighttime, so the Goseigers insisted on going to the Gokai Galleon, and inevitably slept over.  
It was different every time, but it was a good routine.


	33. Philip & Shotaro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Share this article with them and tell them you couldn't choose what to say!

Philip was doing yet another lookup when Shotaro came to check on him.  
"What is it this time?"  
"There are so many ways to say Thank You, even in a single language. This article is primarily in English, though it does include some in other languages."  
"What does it say? Say one to me."  
Philip paused to skim the list again, and Shotaro waited.  
"I can't just pick just one! There are simple ones like thanks, there are ones meant for a more formal context- I'll read it to you."  
Shotaro sat down, ready for the praise.


End file.
